battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skitnies
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6.We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7.This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 8. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *User:Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Welcome Hello, and welcome. Thanks for asking in my talk page before you go run wild. As you know, I am one of the three admins here. How you can help out: When you see an article that has the category "Need to Battlefrontize" please reword it. And while you are at it, please note that DO NOT copy articles from Wookieepedia or us Admins are going to have a problem. But that behind us, have fun and happy editing! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :) Good work. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Photo Please only take photos from battlefront. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing And make sure you make a topic, so I can saperate your message from other people messages, and make sure you sign with four ~. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure When you leave me a message, assuming you are useing the new editor, not monobook; you see the box above publish/preview button that said "Add the section headline"? Type in something there and you are putting a new heading, so there you go! You are welcome That is what we are here for :) Now go on ahead and keep up the good work! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello Skitnies, I don't think I said hi, I'm King of all 42, one of the admins here. Thanks for the ammo stats for the BFI weapons, I don't think any of us other users have BFI any more. You can normally find the leaked gameplay on this site BFIII rumours. Also overuse of categories is not recommended, for instance you added the Rebel Marksman to the sniper rifle category, it would be better to create a category called sniper and add all the sniper classes to it as well as the sniper rifles and beam rifles pages. This could also be done to the other classes. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hello May I ask what time zone you live in? (And I got a new signature!) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh I guess you are nocturnal...kinda like me during fridays.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi See the contents of the category here Category:Sniper, this has all 4 Sniper units, all 4 Sniper Rifles, and the Sniper (class) and Sniper Rifle pages in it. Online I am VERY sure that there is a bunch of people still playing online. But, sadly, I don't, so the best person to ask is User:Sam2011, he plays online. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Battlefront Hi, Skitnies. I used to have BF1 & 2 for PS2 before I got rid of it, to play online you need to connect it to an internet router via an internet cable. Unfortunatley, you can only play local games as they have shut down the servers. I recommend the PC version which has a lot more players online and is really cheap now. I play online on PC (My Username is on my User Page). Oh, and you need to provide a link to your talk page in your signature. Thanks! User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:35, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig Go to Special:Preferences and you can edit your sig from the box there. It uses normal Mediawiki Syntax, so you can just put something like "Skitnies(Talk)". Hope this helps! User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pic I am sorry, but I don't recall me doing telling you this: Please only take images from battlefront referances. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. In the case of your profile, it is okay, but on the articles, no. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, I see that you need help The My preferance button is hidden and show as a drop down when you hover your mouse over your profile tab in the corner of the screen. When you do that, look for a box that looks like it deals with signature, put in the code Sam gave you and check out "Custom Sig" and save it. That try it ou! (Sam lives in england, he won't be avalible until "Morning") Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) stop! stop editing on all pages because I know what you up tp because you want to earn badge so stop editing on pages try to do it slow Obi wan masterexxx10 19:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Please don't mind Obi He got...a bad history. He thinks getting award is bad because we bocked him once for adding over 100 irraivent articles. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Agreed After all, it is a wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah And now we are on this topic, want to hear one of my funny encounters with another user? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OK So I am also an admin to another Star Wars related wiki, when this guy thinks he should start a fan fiction (fanon) wiki based off the subject, so he did, but since he don't want anyone to mess with is fan story, he blocked every pages he created and in the main page, he wrote "watch your spelling and gramar" instead of grammar...now that is what I call "Stupid" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) But the real joke is that... he spell grammar wrong on the same sentance to precaution of spelling errors. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Mm You did a good job, I tell you that. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) What else other than fixing the articles? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Heh. No, thank you. Not often we get good users...I am wondering, do you think it is worth it getting Battlefront 1? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:BF1 Really? That sounds good, how is the Rhen Var map and others? I am planning to get this for my Xbox. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:37, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Check this out Can you take a look in the category Need to Battlefrontize? That is where all the articles that need help is located. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) okey skitnies :) if you be nice with me and put nice messages you will be listed on my favorite users but you could see my favorite users in my profile ok :) Obi wan masterexxx10 03:40, October 16, 2011 (UTC) pio koon you forgot to add a catagorie that says heroes/villains in fact you are now listed on my favorite users you could see it in my profile :) Obi wan masterexxx10 23:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) windows 8 have you seen the new microsoft windows 8 its coming in 2012 it will be a new computer Obi wan masterexxx10 23:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Your edits are great, correcting spelling, grammar, dodgy wording etc, but British/Commonwealth spelling is not an error, the main rule with different forms of English on this wikia is the make sure the whole page has consistent spelling on it OK. I am going to recommend you for user of the month for October. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . wishlist hey skitnies try to go toThings We Want in Battlefront 3 you can make your own wishlist Obi wan masterexxx10 22:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Spellings Yes there is a difference, Americans spell things differently to us i.e. color vs colour or center vs centre or lightsaber vs lightsabre or armor vs armour or defense vs defence. It doesn't really matter which is used on this wiki but the pages must be consistent with the majority of the spelling already on them. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . oh an words like analyze vs analyse. capitaize well I will try to cpitalized the words that where not capital Obi wan masterexxx10 21:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) templates no I was not deleting the templates on the page but I was just fixing the spelling errors and it was a mistake Obi wan masterexxx10 21:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) re fixing well only admins users could delete the pages but I was not the one who deleted so since I was on that page yesterday morning I found that the link was red so I did not delete the templates but I was trying to correct the misspeling the wordsObi wan masterexxx10 21:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I dont know who deleted them but also (I dont know how to delete pages)Obi wan masterexxx10 22:02, October 22, 2011 (UTC) NO :( wait a minute my mistake when I was fixing the spelling errors on the templates why it was deleting cant tell but that was my mistake :( Obi wan masterexxx10 22:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC) the bad news is that when I was fixing te misspelled/grammer on the templates I did not know that it was deleted so that was my mistake :( Obi wan masterexxx10 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) i ive them a message about that problem about the templates it was a mistake sorry Tthat I can not fix them so I give them a help but I though that it was on september but why I keep seeing thing imaginary this is weird but I was beeing good user but it was a mistake:( ...hmmm Odd, I didn't delete it...ask Kingo and Chance. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Redlinks The red link is because User:Obi wan masterexxx10 changed Jumpack into jump pack and capitalised Imperial Unit in Imperialunit, meaning the templates stopped working, nothing was deleted as only admins can delete, it all just stopped working, but I think I fixed them all. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Adminship I think you're doing an absolutely superb job at editing here, so I've asked for you to be given adminship rights. Thanks for editing here so much! User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) thats okey but when I was seeing spelling errors on the templates so I renamed than but I didnt know that was in redlinks Obi wan masterexxx10 21:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) vehicles why you added the vehicle catagorie twice? Obi wan masterexxx10 00:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol, lost in sofa? And what picture and where is it located? Ok Where do you want it to move to? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Moving pic Okay, so it is simple: First, you check out the box that make it align to the right, then if it is still beside it, simply drag it down another space. If you don't understand, ask :). Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Due to such a beautiful picture taken by you, please accept my gift to you as a cameraman! :) PS: I am a Cameraman too. Look at the bottom of my profile page for some of the pictures I have took! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:57, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Dear Skitnies, Please understand that I also told Sam2011 of this. This is not a free-for-all admin site, as much as I respect your wonderful edits in this wiki, I want to you to know that, even if other admin disagrees, the admin-to-user ratio is kind of out of control. We potentially get around 10 active users and we already have four admins which, in admin to user ratio, 1:5. That is a stunning 20% of the users here. While we all think you would make a great admin, we cannot make it happen until we get more users. Hope you understand, thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry to hear that, I think you're an excellent editor! User:Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. User:Sam2011/Wookieepedia Request 12:07, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ? are you active during night time? but thanks for the editing Obi wan masterexxx10 02:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) re stub but I though that the stub catagorie needed to put it in all pages because I checked on all pages and I saw the catagorie slub Obi wan masterexxx10 02:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) catagorie stub do I needed to delete them? Obi wan masterexxx10 02:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ok I will help you I will try to delete the catagories I added and I will tell the admins about themObi wan masterexxx10 02:41, October 28, 2011 (UTC) deleted I think that a few but I will try to delete them tomorrowObi wan masterexxx10 02:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :) You did nice work yourself, trooper. Keep it up! And if you see any good articles with Stub, remove it. But the stub on soldiers are for rewriting because they all look the same... 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) catagorie Anakin skyobiliviator told that we need the stub catagoie on pages so I cant delete them so sorry about thatObi wan masterexxx10 14:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) active are you active during night time?Obi wan masterexxx10 23:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry kinda busy right now...I will contact you when I can. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 00:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I am back and by the way, I am asking Kingofall right now to see if I can promote you to be a Commander, and a part of our High Coucil. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! , you are now a Commander and a part of the High Council! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) re Capitalization 20.17 October ,22 ,2011 (UTC) thanks but sometimes I forgot to respone my messageObi wan masterexxx10 00:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) sometimes later I will respone Obi wan masterexxx10 00:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome, commander It was our pleasure to work with you. Being a commander means that you are now part of High Council and will be a part by helping the admins in making the decisions. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Now, remember that pictures from battlefront only... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's okay everyone make mistakes. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) See? That is why we like you, easy going and understandable. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 01:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Skitnies, I'm new here and i hope I can help out with editing here :) DelAztecas 23:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Skitnies. Could I have your assistance on my maps project please, basically it's formatting all the maps pages like I have started to do with Bespin: Platforms. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Map Project Of course, you don't have to work on it 25/7 just when you have a bit of time to edit. Good to have you onboard. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Adopt FIrst do a lot of edit (like twenty or so) then go here. You must not get blocked in any wiki when you adopt. And please sign your message. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) skitnies when are you going to be Active to this wiki again Obi wan masterexxx10 22:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) WikiCheese Do you want me to show you what I have written down for you adoption of the cheese wiki? You might find it touching... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Here Hello, sirs, I am back, but this time, this isn't for me, but in fact for my fellow user, Skitnies. He ask asked me to promote him to bureaucrat of the Cheese wiki, who has been inactive for a while. I would like to say that Skitnies is a very good user and deserves an award. I truly believe that this is a gift that he deserves. Sincerely, Anakin Skyobiliviator Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Is everything okay at your end? You have been missing for a while now... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay Yeah, because that guy in the cheese wiki thought you stuck up to him because he came back... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS! Have a great holiday, Skitnies! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Just tell me how this got started. I will see what I can do. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Great news, I have convince the admin there to lower the block time from 6 months to a week. Now, behave good to prevent any more problems. You may start by doing something about "My Occupations is dealing with stupid people" part of your profile... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You enjoying your stay? And is there any more problems? I did the best I can...hope it is worth it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean getting blocked is a pretty harsh way to get punished...especially when it is six months. As much as I am good to talk with people, remember that I am not an escape plan. If you need help very bad like getting blocked for an extremely long time, feel free to contact me, otherwise, please do try to think of a way to slip through. This doesn't mean I won't help you, so when time comes, I will do the best I can. Meanwhile, feel free to edit whatever on this wiki! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I am just saying Some people take my negotiating ability a bit too much.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) hi have a good time on happy new year Obi wan masterexxx10 02:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations You have been promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral User Skitnies. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Though I have never been notified by His High and Prestigious King of All 42, I am here to say to thee that Congratulations on your promotions! (Excuse the joke please.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete pages Skitnies, can you please leave pages that are a canidate for deletion with its content? Sometimes we want to see why the page need to be deleted only to be faced with an empty page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand But we don't knw why shold we delete it when all we see is "Canidate for Speedy Deletion" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I need your opinion here, thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) bad news read this Due to request from Sam1207, who is concerned of this wiki's future, I have come to the point that I cannot turn away. The message states that due to his experiences in another wiki, Comment option may cause vandalism. Though I trust people in this wiki, the future is something we can't avoid, only to be faced. But if you know me well enough, I never do anything without the approval from the community. If the poll does lead to the removal, have faith that the pages have talk pages very similar to a user's talk page. On the talk page, you can discuss all that you want. If you want to express your feelings, blog post is still available and I am very sure that the comments are still present on it. To vote, please sign your name under the appropriate section. Thank you. woud you like to vote on the comment removal poll? Obi wan masterexxx10 20:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) valentimes day have a happy valentimes day Obi wan masterexxx10 21:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello! We would really appreciate if you, one of our great editors here, would please come back and help us out! We are a better wiki now and with your help, it can transform to the best! Please come back! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Welcome back to the Wiki, Skitnies! Sam1207 20:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Howdy yet again! Hey, Skitnies, long time no see! I am busy working in another wiki right now, so sorry I can't come by. But nontheless, welcome back! Please keep things under control when no admins are not around, alright? Thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) *That's good to hear! Well, the admins have to stay ready for a massive influx of new users! ...Poor us...XD Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Well, like the headline said, Merry Christmas Skitnies, and hope you got a wonderful new year ahead! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations Vice Admiral! I think you earnt it. Thanks Thanks for this. It's getting hard to find time here, so I'm grateful when anyone can. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:28, January 12, 2014 (UTC)